


A sweet day in the weekend.

by slowlee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowlee/pseuds/slowlee
Summary: The original fanfiction is made for the campaign "Make214" at NOWDO.What better way to celebrate February and than making love x214? You could make 214 fandoms, comments, fanfictions, fanarts, translations…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A sweet day in the weekend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/266465) by 有只柴犬叫凤梨. 



I recently start posting the fanficiton translation, which I posted to **[NOWDO](http://www.now-do.com/)** originally. More **[language translations](http://www.now-do.com/)** permitted by the author is still available. Let's spread the love of fandom!

"Hi James! Don't stay in your dorms around the clock!!! "

Natasha is calling Bucky while doing the manicure "There is a new dessert store in the city center. Clinton said you must love it!!"

"Hello" An unexpected, quiet, and mostly....merely strange answer back.

"..." Natasha hangs off madly

“James! is that you?”

"Bucky is sleeping."

"Still not awaken???? Ahhhh"

"I'm Steve."

"Oh, you are the boyfriend." Says Natasha, "Yes, he mentioned you..Alright, often"

"I'm not the boyfriend" pauses a bit, "We are not sure of this complicated relationship yet."

What??? complicated relationship??? then why are you two guys living together? Why did you use his phone? Natasha starts imaging widely.

"I'm sorry, but he is busy together. Some student union stuff."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Meetings. Student union meetings."

FuXking meetings! "Why does the student union always have meetings on weekend!"

"Please Natasha, accept my sincere aplogy. There is going to be a campus orientation. We are fully occupied these days."

"OK then. " Natasha hangs off sadly.

"Natasha! When will James be here?" Clinton asks.

"He isn't available these days this weekend. What the heck is the student doing. James says he loves the union. hehe, love it and sacrifice all holidays?"

"Poor James." Sighs Clinton, "Ever since he met the elder schoolmate, he has never had an easy day. Look, even no holiday!"

"Wait up?!"

OK, question. A serious question.

Is Steve Rogers the president of the student union?

Go to hell! Rogers!

 

It's all a trick!

Easter Egg 1

'You up bucky?' putting down the phone, Steve turned and saw Bucky had just woken up and was now rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he couldn't help but brush aside the loose bangs and press a kiss on his forehead.

'I'm hungry, Steve.' Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and pulled, now they're face to face. 'I want cake.'

'I've heard there's a new dessert shop in the town centre, wanna go?'

Easter Egg 2

Natasha saw Bucky posted a slice of green tea cake on his social media, and with her poker face on she commented:

'Ha, never thought you're this type of Student Union chairperson.'


End file.
